The Princess
The Princess is a royal figurehead who was trapped in a tower on the outskirts of the Villager’s Town. Held captive by several Ninja Rebels of the Resistance and their giant robot, she desired a hero to rescue her. Dan saves the Princess from the tower, but soon regrets this due to her exploitative nature, seeing in Dan only a means to acquire more material possessions. Role The Princess was the Player’s first major objective, with it seemingly being mandatory to free her to complete the level. Once freed, she uses Dan to her advantage, having him buy all of her needs. In the Web Series The Princess only appears in Stage One, where she acts as a damsel in distress. However, as time went on, she shows her greedy and exploitative nature as she forces Dan to get her everything she wants, leaving him when he refuses. Stage One Having left his home, Dan defeated several Ninja Rebels of the Resistance as he advanced through the stage. Near the end of it, he discovered a Princess trapped in a tower. However, a giant robot arrived on the scene to thwart Dan’s rescue plan, yet after a vicious battle he managed to destroy the mechanized threat. Afterwards, he acquired a key for his reward of defeating the boss, and opened the gate to the tower which freed the Princess. Having been saved, she professed her love for him, and the two returned back to his home. At first, the Princess and Dan’s love for each other seemed strong, but as time went on, she requested without end new purchases to improve her lifestyle. This included buying a fancy car, making several renovations to Dan's home, and purchasing other miscellaneous items, like a pet that loved the Princess, yet hated Dan. Overtime, Dan was overwhelmed by debt while he appeased the Princess’s ever-growing desires. This forced him to work for the Salesman - who Dan made purchases from - and even that wasn’t enough. He resorted to using a credit card, and while that helped with the monetary issues it would later come back to haunt him. An unknown amount of time later, two men arrived in a large truck towards Dan's home to repossess the Princess and Dan’s purchases since Dan no longer was able to pay for them. Enraged, the Princess and Dan struggled with the two men, but they were too tough. After losing a great deal of their possessions, the Princess redirected her anger towards Dan; she ditched him, claiming she didn’t love him anymore, and ran off. Later, Dan discovered she had begun an affair with the Salesman; this was the last straw for Dan, who engaged the Salesman in combat. Dan and the Salesman continued to fight, but the Princess and her new partner fled using a helicopter. Dan, however, managed to board it, and while the Princess attempted to murder Dan to get him off their trail for good, he kept track of the helicopter and continued to fight the Salesman. In a freak accident, the pet that Dan bought for the Princess ended up being shredded by the helicopter’s tail rotor; this caused the helicopter to crash, and killed everyone on board. The game restarted; Dan repeated the events from the beginning of the stage, and the Princess was happy to see him defeat the robot. The player, now aware of the Princess' overbearing nature, runs away with the key to the tower after defeating its guardian. Enraged, she screamed at Dan, but was powerless to stop him from leaving. Dan then gave the Salesman the key, so that he would have to deal with her instead. The stage was then completed. Trivia * Despite the Princess’s royal heritage, it’s unknown if she has any relation with the King since her tower was located away from both the Villager’s Town and the King’s Castle. * The Princess is a foil to Josie, Dan’s main love interest in the series. ** While the Princess was selfish; greedy; and unable to fend for herself, Josie was compassionate; humble; and an experienced martial artist who put herself in danger numerous times in order to save innocent people/beings in trouble. ** The Princess expected to live in a luxurious home and have the finest possessions, whereas Josie was content with her simple life as well as her room in the Inn (of which she is hinted to be its caretaker). ** Although the Princess ditched Dan - upon thinking he was a loser who let her down upon losing their possessions - Josie helped Dan on numerous occasions when he experienced trouble. She even aided him during his more rough moments like the wild party in Stage Five, until he cheated on her with Ana (though Josie was unaware the player wanted to hang out with another fellow player within the game, and discovered his error when Ana revealed to him that Josie had to marry Dan to beat the game in the ending of Stage Six). *** Even then, Josie still loved Dan, and became distraught upon his death in Stage Seven, whereas the Princess tried to murder Dan when he pursued the Salesman and herself on their helicopter. Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man web series